Natsu's New Friend
by Riz is awesome
Summary: 9 year old natsu is the younger brother of the over protective 18 year old Gray. And Natsu meets a new friend in an alley but brings this friend to the guild on bad circumstances.


**At Natsu/Gray's House**

Gray was walking to Natsu's room. He opened the door and yelled "Natsu wake up were going to the guild". He then shut the door only to hear Natsu's groaning. Gray just than smirked to himself and went to the living room to wait for his little brother.

**Natsu's POV**

I had been sleeping peacefully when Gray came in and yelled for me to wake up. I just groaned and got up, got ready, and went walking to the guild with my big brother.

While on the way Gray was busy in his own little world and I was gratefully taking candy from strangers, I noticed a girl in the alley nearby. She was alone and seemed to be getting beaten up by some kids a probably 2 years older than her.

She looked about the same age as me had black skinny jeans and a dark purple shirt, jet black hair with purple highlights. I was about to go and help when all of a sudden she raised her hand (in a way that looked like for them to stop) and knocked them out. I wondered if she was a wizard and what magic she had. So I went walking away from Gray (as if he noticed) straight towards her.

**Girl's POV**

I see some guy, who I guess is the same age as me, has onyx eyes, is wearing a red t-shirt wit brown pants, but what gets me was his weird hair color, pink. If I didn't know any better I would of thought he was a girl.

**Natsu's POV**

She was looking at me now especially my hair; though I guess I didn't really mind cause I was doing the same. But now that she was looking at me I noticed her dull gray eyes. So I then said "Hi my name is Natsu Dragneel what's yours". She then replied in a cold tone "My name is Kira Kurisaka". Her tone made me flinched, but I just replied "Say Kira, I saw you just beat up those guys do you use magic".

**Kira's POV**

At first when he came near me I thought he wanted me to hand his ass over to him like I did to the others. But then he surprised me by introducing himself and asked my name. I didn't normally talk to people (cause I ignored them) and him being nice I decided to answer him. I noticed him flinch after I finished, but didn't really care, the last time I talked to someone was like 2 months ago and that girl flinched too but ran away crying unlike this pink haired weirdo. Then he suddenly asked if I used magic cause he saw me beat up those other guys. I got suspicious of this guy (cause its hard for me to trust complete strangers and I learned that the hard) so I replied in the same cold tone "Why do you want to know"

**Gray's POV**

I had finally arrived at the guild. So I went to the bar and sat next to Lucy, ignoring Elfman on the way. Without looking back thinking Natsu ran off to play (or hang out in Natsu's view) with Romeo. That's when Lucy asked, "Hey Gray were is Natsu I didn't see him come in with you". "Oh, shit I lost Natsu I thought he was following me and then went to play wi-" "It's hang out' Gray" "Whatever, and HANG OUT with Romeo when we entered the guild" Gray finished. "What are you talking about Gray" asked Erza. And right than and there you could see that Gray was scared shitless and could be heard yelling all through out town.

**Natsu's POV**

For some strange reason I could hear someone yelling in pain and I noticed Kira who stopped looking at me suspiciously noticed it to. I decided to ignore it even if it sounded familiar and answered her question. " Because I know magic to and was wondering what type of magic you use if you do have it though". This seemed to calm her and she said "I use Levitational Magic and you".

**Kira's POV**

He then remarked saying " I use Fire Dragon Slayer magic" and he looked proud of having that magic, but then asked "How do use your magic". So, I then explained that I pretty much levitate things, could make shields anywhere, and could attack with an invisible strike. He then said "So you can make things fly, protect people, and beat up people with out them seeing kind of how you beat up those guys on the floor" pointing towards them afterwards. I Just looked at him blankly before saying "Yeah, you fire breathing idiot" "Shut up you emo" retorted a ticked off Natsu. At first I chuckled then got a tick mark on my head before replying "Who you calling emo you strawberry".

**Natsu's POV**

Well thats a new one, I have been called many things but never strawberry and that got me mad so I head butted her and she did the same. "You want to fight, moron" and I lifted my fist which was on fire and punched but she blocked.

**Kira's POV**

After he punched I punched him back and he was sent flying into some raven haired guy who caught him and yelled "ICE MAKE LANCE". I dodged them all and levitated some rocks than through them at him saying "LEVITATIONAL FLASH STRIKE" He proceeded to jump to dodge but didn't land unscathed and it seemed Natsu was fine probably just shocked is what I thought.

**Gray's POV**

After getting pummeled by Erza I ran out of the guild ignoring Lucy's call for wait and went running down the path I took early with 'Natsu'. When all of a sudden I hear screaming then see some kid with pink hair (that's Natsu he automatically knew) fly from an alley so I speed up and caught Natsu. I saw some girl who looked emo and without saying anything and attacked. She dodged them all and proceeded with her own attack. I jumped up and made sure Natsu wasn't hurt but that made me get hurt though I didn't care.

**Natsu's POV**

when she hit me and I was sent flying thought I had a new rival but than suddenly Gray came and caught me and fired his own attack though she dodged (which made me happy though I wasn't sure I should be) but then she fired her own attack and hit Gray a couple of times which made me worried. Even, though I knew he was alright and it seems i wasn't hit so as soon as they were finished with their attacks I jumped out of my brothers grasp and yelled "Stop it" either they didn't hear me or choose to ignore me I don't know but they soon fired off at each other with attacks.

**Kira's POV**

I heard Natsu yell to stop but ignored him seeing as the other was about to attack. Also, if anyone choose to fight me when I didn't know them I decided to slap em' silly to show they should never do that. Then all of a sudden that raven haired idiot stripped t his boxers and yelled "ICE MAKE HAMMER". So I raised my hand and yelled "LEVITATIONAL THRUST" and sliced that ice hammer in half. He looked surprised at first, but quickly got over it and screamed "ICE MAKE SAUCER". I jumped over the saucer and stretched out my hand like a punch and mumbled "I command you to come from the west, east (while pointing the index finger then the pinky) from the north and the south (while also pointing the middle finger then the thumb) straight towards the head (pointing the last finger) and from above and below go forth".

**Gray's POV**

She was saying something I couldn't here but I didn't care all I wanted was to get her back from hurting Natsu. So as I was about to say another attack suddenly i felt a pain in my left side than my right side, my chest and back felt the same pain while I groaned. Then I got forced to ground then thrown upward it hurt a lot but I tried not to scream in pain but groans could be heard.

**Natsu's POV**

It was obvious who was wining and it didn't seem like it was going to be my brother. I could hear my groan in pain but i couldn't scream or yell cause my throat hurt. I mean I have been yelling for them to stop but they went to deaf ears. Somehow we ended i the eastern forest near mine and Gray's house when out popped Erza and Lucy. I heard Gray tell them that he was fine and that he could defeat her (yeah right is what i thought) and to make sure i stay out of the way and don't get hurt. They grabbed me and puled me back far enough to watch but not get hurt. It was then did I notice Kira was about to the same attack she did last time that got Gray badly hurt. That is when I ran out of Lucy's grasp and went in between Gray and Kira and said "stop it you guys stop fighting".

**Kira's POV**

I saw a red haired chick and a blonde enter the battle field have a quick chat with the idiot the went with Natsu which was fine by me.I was about to do the finishing move and that raven haired guy now known as Gray had an excalibur of ice getting ready to through it at me. When Natsu i between us came and told us to stop fighting, I was able to stop my incoming attack, but it seemed that stripper wasn't, so the sword came flying straight to Natsu's chest, and I then did some thing crazy.

**Natsu's POV**

Gray, Erza, and Lucy then cried in a unison "NATSU". I just stood there shocked and shaking in fear; when a black blur came in front of me and got impaled. I stared at the person in horror know seeing it was Kira. She fell backwards on the ground while the ice excalibur (impaled in her abdomen) shattered in a million of pieces with blood gushing out. I then went and kneeled right next to her; it seemed Erza ad Lucy were standing right beside me and Gray standing a couple of inches behind. It's when I said "Why ... Why did you do that" She replied saying "Ca-cause fire br-breath-breathing id-idiot h-has pe-people who c-care ab-about h-him" blood was now coming down her mouth and she was breathing really hard. That is when I started crying while telling her "I'll be the one to care about you then if you have none because I'm your friend" after I said that she smiled for the first time I saw here before going unconscious.

* * *

******5 Days After The Incident**

******Gray's POV**

**Ever since I impaled Natsu's friend he has been ignoring me ever since. I have tried to say I am sorry but he just walks off and it hurts me a lot. All he ever does is stay in the infirmary, eating the food Mira brings him, and playing with Romeo and Wendy while still in the infirmary. So now all I do is sit down on the seat next to Lucy in gloom. His friend is still alive but hasn't woken up ever since Erza carried her to the guilds infirmary.**

******Natsu's POV**

**I have been ignoring Gray ever since we entered the guild because he nearly hurt me and nearly killed my friend. So, i have been staying by her side to keep her company and make sure she is okay even if she hasn't woken up for awhile. Lucy has told me that Gray was really sorry and to stop ignoring him but I didn't care or listen because until kira wakes up and he apologizes to her will he then talk to him. (though I didn't say that since I want to make my older brother suffer ... he he he)**

******Kira's POV**

**I was barely waking up and my side hurt a lot. When I sat up I noticed nearly everything was white and there were lots of beds (probably an infirmary I thought) but something caught my attention because the color of it was pink. There I was staring at the only pink haired person I know, Natsu Dragneel. No one else was in the room but him; I was about to say something when he asked "How you feeling" I looked straight into his eyes to see sadness, worry, and most of all happiness which was weird so I replied "I'm fine just a bit of pain, nothing I can't handle STRAWBERRY" after I said that he relaxed little (I finally noticed he was all tensed up) but got a tick mark on his head. "I was just asking, you dumb emo" he retorted.**


End file.
